onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is called "Introducing Nami". Cover Page Volume : 1 Page: 189 The Straw Hats and Animals: Luffy and Zoro with birds on a ship. Short Summary In order to get food for himself and Zoro, Luffy tries to catch a bird but ends up being brought to an island. Zoro chases after him, and picks up some of Buggy the Clown's pirates along the way. Meanwhile, Luffy meets a girl named Nami, who was running away from some pirates. Long Summary Zoro and Luffy are lost, starving at sea due to the fact neither of them has any navigation skills. Zoro and Luffy are talking about how Zoro survives on the sea by hunting others and that he is searching for someone. Some time passes and a bird (Kaicho Pinky) flies overhead, causing a starving Luffy to go after it, which ends up with him in the bird's beak and is carried off with Zoro left to chase after him. As Zoro rows as fast as he can, he comes across some castaways (Tightrope Walking Funan Bros) and tells them to grab on, as he is not stopping. When they are on board, it turns out they are pirates working for Captain Buggy and that they were taking the boat. Zoro then reveals to them just who he is by beating them. As they row him onwards the question of why they were in the middle of the ocean arises. It turns out they were tricked by a girl (Nami) on a boat, who stole their boat leaving them to be sunk on her boat with help from the weather. One of Buggy's crew tells Zoro about their captain and how he has the power of the Devil Fruit. Meanwhile, a girl in the nearby town is running from some more of Buggy's crew after stealing their map to the Grand Line. Elsewhere Buggy's men report seeing a strange bird and Buggy gives the order to shoot it down. As the bird is hit, Luffy falls right in front of the girl. However, to the shock of the Superhuman Domingos, Luffy stands up unscathed. The girl tries to claim Luffy is her boss to get out of trouble with the pirates and runs off to leave Luffy to deal with them. One of Buggy's crew knocks Luffy's straw hat causing him to get mad. Luffy beats them up. After he is finished, the girl reappears claiming to be a thief that steals from pirates called Nami. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It becomes apparent the crew needs a navigator. *Luffy gets carried off by a bird. *Zoro picks up a group of Buggy's pirates who were stranded at sea after being tricked by a girl. They try to capture the boat but are defeated by Zoro. *Luffy falls onto an island in front of some pirates. *Before her introduction, Nami was featured in a few artworks, despite Zoro being the first member to join. *Coby's point about a navigator in Chapter 3 has become apparent. Characters 3: first appearance Anime Episodes *Episode 4 (p.2-16) *Episode 5 (p.17-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 8 de:Nami Tōjō it:Capitolo 8 fr:Chapitre 8 pl:Rozdział 8